


Habits of My Heart

by social_reject



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10001834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/pseuds/social_reject
Summary: Greedy grips and encouraging smiles had led Ashton home with them that first night, the music may have been too loud to hear anything but fragmented and broken sentences but the looks in their eyes and the way their bodies had pressed into his on the dance floor was more than enough of a clue as to what they wanted.Ashton wakes to Michael and Calum on either side of him and finds a new sort of bliss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the best <3

Ashton found a home between the sheets of Calum and Michael's bed, the mattress scattered with parts of Ashton's being. His scent embedded into the pillows and sweatshirt thrown over the edge of the bed, even his socks had rolled to the bottom of the sheets and into obscurity somewhere between. Ashton wasn't sure how it had gotten to that point, how random hook ups set at fast paces for nothing more than sexual desires had turned to breakfast in bed and a day to look forward to. 

Ashton stretched out in between Calum and Michael, limbs entangled and a moan escaping him as he realized just how much of himself had been exerted the night before. He often found that he was the last to fall asleep and the first to wake, heavy eyelids carried him well into the night but unconsciousness would not fully take him until early morning. He could already feel the ache of skin deep bruises painting his neck and collarbones, a slow reach up to place finger tips gently along the red, the touch igniting him as he slowly opened his eyes. 

To his left laid Michael, eyes still closed and hair falling in his face, shadowing delicate features. To his right, an empty bed with sheets pushed down and an askew pillow. Ashton ran a hand slowly across the emptiness, warmth still caught between the sheets, assuring himself that Calum hadn't been gone for long and would be back soon. It was a rare commodity for Michael or Calum to wake before Ashton, the void side of the bed almost always alarming when it did happen. 

Ashton let his eyes slip shut once he saw the hallway light switch off- already knowing the footsteps headed towards the bedroom were Calum’s and momentarily there would be a dip in the mattress and another set of arms wrapped around him. Ashton cherished the times when he was the center of attention, as often or as rare as it seemed to happen he couldn't get enough of the moments where he could feel both of his boys and they would do anything to please him. 

Greedy grips and encouraging smiles had led Ashton home with them that first night, the music may have been too loud to hear anything but fragmented and broken sentences but the looks in their eyes and the way their bodies had pressed into his on the dance floor was more than enough of a clue as to what they wanted. Ashton had watched their enticing bodies, the way their hips swayed in time to the song, felt himself between them, leather jacket sliding off strong shoulders as it had only become a barricade to the sensations of Michael and Calum. It had taken one and a half songs before they were in the back of the club, Ashton's back pressed to the wall and hands roaming previously unexplored territories. 

Ashton breathed out evenly, the morning sun playing lights and shadowed tendrils against closed eyelids as Calum nuzzled into his side, nose tipped into the raw skin on his neck, the ache welcomed as it reminded him that it was Calum’s eager mouth that had marked him up, his inability to contain himself from such a pleasure always endearing and heated in the moment. Ashton knew that in the beginning what they were doing was undefined and that in itself was reckless but much like Calum couldn't keep his mouth to himself; Ashton couldn't deny himself of them. 

The first night they spent together led them back to Calum and Michael's house with stumbled footsteps and an uncertainty hanging in the air around them. They all knew what they wanted from each other- that much was as clear as the obvious neediness of Michael's tight grip on Ashton's hips and teeth grazing along his collarbones. It was as clear as the begging look in Calum's eyes and the readiness to do as Ashton said. The night was old and giving way to the first twinge of morning light by the time their sweat riddled bodies and panting breaths had collapsed into the mattress with satisfaction lulling their bodies, settling deep within their bones and racing hearts. 

Calum’s breath hit against Ashton’s neck, bringing him back into the moment of the morning and the growing arousal heating his cheeks and simmering low in his stomach. He opened his eyes to see Calum’s mussed curls and the dip of his shoulder blades against his tanned back, strong arms littered with ink and a tight grip on the sheet around Ashton’s waist, his knuckles white as Calum softly nibbled at the already formed bruises. Ashton laced a hand into Calum’s hair and tangled his fingers into the curls, gently tugging so Calum titled his neck back and his lips were in line with Ashton, one small movement bringing them together. Michael stirred to Ashton’s other side, a low rumble of a moan sounding as Ashton felt himself be pulled by gravity in Michael’s direction- the younger man shifting accordingly, taking advantage of Ashton’s exposed skin and placing a kiss to the black tattoo on the back of his neck.   
Ashton shivered at the contact, tingles running up and down his spine as Michael ran a lazy hand in procession of Ashton’s breathing- up and in, down and out. Ashton pulled away from the kiss with Calum trying his best to ignore the small whine that escaped the back of Calum’s throat, to shift himself and catch Michael’s hand midway during it’s ghostly touches. Michael smiled tiredly at Ashton and past Ashton- to Calum who Ashton knew was smiling back at Michael. 

“Good morning, boys,” Ashton mumbled, voice still raw and syllables broken around the edges. 

A chorus of good mornings’ were repeated back to Ashton in heavenly morning voices, sleep coated words and gravelly tones slipping out of swollen lips. Ashton began to sit up, the sheet sliding down his abdomen and pooling in his lap as Calum and Michael took a moment reach around Ashton and greet each other properly. Ashton was content when he laid back down after having a moment to stretch out fully and feel the pull of his muscles that relieved some of the built up tension. 

A moment of silence ensued, lapsing all three of them in a comfortable lull as they laid there, nothing but intertwined bodies and matched heartbeats, the feeling of the previous night still settled around them- keeping them satisfied yet always craving more- never a dull moment. When they were together, they were complete. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jaymes Young's "Habits of My Heart".


End file.
